


Innocent until proven guilty

by The_Infinant_One



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry is 25, Courtroom scene, Lawyer Oliver, M/M, Mixed feelings, Quick Romance, Tension, additonal tags as the story goes on, client Barry, oliver is 30, unlike my other stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm confused, you say you were set up, running from the scene, yet you want me to help throw you into prison?" Oliver couldn't wrap his head around this.</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I'd rather face the horrors in prison than the horror I'll face if the people I'm running from catch me." Barry responded dead serious staring right into Oliver's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent until proven guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Late night writing. Hope you enjoy!  
> Please don't copy or post on other sites. Copywritten

"I _didn't_ do it." Oliver watched his client beg.

"You say you didn't do it bup the evidence is stacked against you." Oliver kept his tone even trying not to let his confusion show through his voice.

Oliver, as a lawyer, was use to his clients begging that they weren't guilty. This client though, Barry Allen, was being ridiculous. He wanted Oliver to believe he's not guilty and didn't kill the two men but yet pleading to be thrown into prison.

He remembered starting out on this case. It was a pretty slow month for him since he was only placed on small cases like theft or robberies but once he saw this man- er, _kid's_ file he was immediately enthralled. Robberies, theft, drug abuse as minor, currently a back ally thief and now second degree murder? Oliver felt a little sick for enjoying being put on this case but at the same time he couldn't wait for the court room. He would do his part, Barry would be thrown into prison. It was just another job to him.

One look and that excitement vanished.

The two were sitting across each other separated by a white fold in table. Oliver sitting up proud and straight it's files in his hands while Barry sat slumped in his chair with crossed arms anxiously fidgeting and beautiful.

When Oliver walked into the room to meet Barry he noticed the eyes first. They weren't a definite color but a mix of greens and blues and Browns. Hell, this kid held the secrets of the universe in his eyes. Also, they held so much emotion. Oliver coughed and straightened his back to distract him from the anxiety that shown through the iris'. When he heard the tone in his voice, soft but also thick from lack of sleep, telling the story, Oliver was enticed and listened to every word like a five year old would when listening to her favorite story.

"I'm confused, you say you were set up, running from the scene, yet you want me to help throw you into prison?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather face the horrors in prison than the horror I'll face if the people I'm running from catch me." Barry responded dead serious staring right into Oliver's soul.

Oliver's head was spinning from the statements Barry was giving plus his quick changes in body language and tone. One minute he was giddy with a mischievous glint in his eyes and the next he was sullen and almost scary. 

"You aren't telling me everything." Oliver swallowed nervously. Shit, he wasn't the one who was supposed to be nervous.

"Fine, you want to know everything? Then you'll think I'm crazy- wait, will that throw me into the loony bin?" Barry's eyes sparked as if he came up with the next grand plan.

Oliver couldn't believe this man. "Listen, you're in some serious trouble here which can lead you to life in prison." Oliver informed gravely. He knew what happened to men like Barry.

He's heard horror stories of what goes on in prisons.

"Can I plead insane? Cause that's how I'm gonna sound." Barry almost laughed.

"Cut the crap." Oliver was testing his patience. "This isn't a joke."

"My _life_ is a joke."

"Just tell me things I need to know." Oliver sighed.

"Fine, you want to know everything? I was kidnapped and tortured mentally and physically by some psycho. He was planning on robbing a bank and brought me because he thought I was robot enough to follow his orders. I helped steal the money but my helper hit me in the head, took the money, and fled. I was alone so of course I took that moment to escape. I didn't kill the two men.... But I need you to help me plead guilty." Barry responded with such a scary calmness that Oliver wanted to either hug or back away from the other.

"I want to help you! You said you were tortured? You have scars or some form of evidence to prove that, right?"

"I heal too quickly."

"How?"

"Remember when that Particle Accelerator exploded? It hit me and I became fast. Fast speed, metabolism, and healing are just some. I'm not the only one."

"So there are others like you?"

"Somewhat. Not the exact powers but they can do things that defy physics." Barry smirked before turning serious again. "I need to go to prison, or some insane hospital, or somewhere!"

Oliver couldn't wrap his head around this news. He didn't want to throw this kid away for murder. Yes he was a back ally thief and would serve time for that but not as dire a consequence as murder was.

\---

It was Oliver's time to shine. He got up from his chair in the court room like he has done many times and walked up to the judge feeling all eyes on his back. Even after all his yeas if experience, he could never fully relax.

“My client has been taped shooting and killing two men in an alleyway. All evidence points to him..." He stated loudly listening to his voice boom in the echoing room. He faltered and glanced at Barry who looked him desperately in the eye.

“... But he is in fact innocent.” Oliver swallowed feeling the guilt as Barry's eyes bore into his soul ripping it apart piece by piece.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read many court room Fics and thought this would be interesting. 
> 
> Maybe smut in the future? I don't know. Depends how this chapter goes. It'll be a challenge that I'm up to writing.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this! Comments are nice, they keep me going.


End file.
